Starscream VS Soundwave
by Kingstriker
Summary: When my OC Moonstriker witnesses the rivalry between Starscream and Soundwave reach a boiling point, he and the eradicon Steve decide to help resolve the conflict. Will they succeed? Or will the rivalry have to be resolved by Megatron?
1. Prologue: Kingstriker's Challenge

Starscream VS Soundwave

_**I have always wanted to make a story like this. And now I am. A little short story about the rivalry between the two decepticon seekers. Also starring the bitch-slapped eradicon Steve. By the way all us Transformers Prime fans will dearly miss Breakdown. But he will be in this story.**_

Prologue: Kingstriker's Challenge

The Nemesis was not much busy today. Knock Out was repainting himself, Breakdown was sparring with Dreadwing. Megatron was actually sleeping in his room. Soundwave was going to the energon supply room to get some energon but didn't know Starscream was already in there. Starscream was carrying two cubes of enegon when Soundwave came in. Soundwave wasn't paying attention and he ran straight into Starscream making him drop the energon cubes.

"SOUNDWAVE WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Starscream demanded.

Soundwave didn't have any voice recordings to answer the question, so he decided to just walk past him. But Starscream wasn't going to let him. He stepped right in Soundwave's path.

"Where are you going? Didn't you hear me?" Starscream sneered.

At this point Soundwave was getting angry. He tried again to walk past him towards some energon cubes, only for Starscream to get in front of him. Soundwave growled. As much as Soundwave didn't like to talk much, he found himself forced to.

"Get out of my way!" Soundwave growled.

"Or what?" Starscream said back now gaining the courage to talk back to Soundwave.

"I'm warning you, I will kick your aft so hard it will come OFF!" Soundwave snapped.

At this point their faces are just inches from each other. Soundwave knew Starscream wasn't going to back off. Starscream knew Soundwave wasn't going to back off. They were both actually ready for a brawl.

"You know Soundwave, I have been waiting a long time for this!" Starscream sneered.

"I have too!" Soundwave said.

Starscream growled and lunged at Soundwave. They both began a fist-fight. A few eradicons heard the commotion but were too scared to intervene. Until a new 'con came in and broke them both up. He was a muscular black painted 'con with blue lines going down his chest and back. He had red optics and long black razor sharp claws simliar to Starscream's. His head was similiar to Skyquake or Dreadwing's head and he was about the height of Breakdown. He tossed Starscream into a pile of energon cubes but just stood Soundwave up on his feet.

"Alright you two, I was suspecting this at some point." the bot said.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Moonstriker! I know it's not like how most cybertronian names are but too bad." Moonstriker said.

"So you're the new decepticon Megatron was talking about?" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Moonstriker said rolling his optics.

"So what position are you?" Starscream asked.

"Megatron said I'm his FIC (Fourth in Command)." Moonstiker said.

"What can you transform into?" Soundwave asked.

"A Monster Truck!" Moonstriker said.

Starscream walked towards Moonstriker's back to see four huge tires.

"Well then...Moonstriker, _THIS_ punk thinks he is better than me when he knows he's not!" Starscream said pointing to an enraged Soundwave.

Soundwave growled and tried to lunge at Starscream but Moonstriker blocks his path. Starscream then tries the same thing with no luck.

"GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE SCRAP!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND HIT ME AGAIN!"

Both continued to struggle from Moonstriker's grasp but soon gave up and backed off. Moonstriker faced palmed.

"What exactly is it going to take for you two to get along?" Moonstriker said.

"Nothing, I'm out of here!" Starscream said leaving, but not before grabbing two energon cubes and sticking his tongue out at Soundwave who couldn't do it back. So Soundwave simply flipped him off which Starscream quickly returned. Moonstriker face-palmed again.

"Soundwave, really?"

"Hey, he stuck his tongue out which I can't do so that's considered offensive." Soundwave said walking out going the opposite direction Starscream went.

"Man, I just got here a day ago and now I'm forced to watch two seekers fight? AWESOME! STEVE GET IN HERE!" Moonstriker said excitedly.

Steve the eradicon poked his head in to see Moonstriker with a devious grin.

"Uh, you called sir?" Steve asked worried.

"I want you to help me with a little...spying...hehehe!"

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Round 1

Round 1

The whole day Starscream and Soundwave didn't speak to each other. Megatron was becoming suspicious. Meanwhile Moonstriker and Steve were spying on them. Moonstriker followed Starscream to his room. As Starscream entered his room he began to curse Soundwave in cybertronian. He kicked his bed, clawed the walls and punched the air. Moonstriker laughed a bit before he was tapped by Dreadwing.

"What's so funny?" Dreadwing whispered.

"Dude, check this out!" Moonstriker pointed to the room.

Dreadwing looked at Starscream's meltdown and had to use Moonstriker for support to keep him from falling down with laughter. Their laughter was quickly silenced when Starscream appears right in front of them.

"Oh...hey Starscream!" Moonstriker says nervously.

"What's with all the laughing?" Starscream sneered.

"Nothing...nothing at all!" Dreadwing said nervously.

Without warning they scrambled away before Starscream could respond. Meanwhile Steve was having a difficult time spying on Soundwave. Soundwave was organizing data pads while Steve pretended to look for something. Steve couldn't read his mind but he knew Soundwave was thinking of a way to get back at Starscream. Steve became scared for his life when Soundwave came beside him. Soundwave played a recording of Megatron.

"What are you doing?" Megatron's voice boomed through Soundwave's faceplate screen.

"Uh...I...was searching for something...hehehe!" Steve lied hoping Soundwave would buy it.

He did, Soundwave walked away while Steve wiped his forehead.

"Phew!"

As Soundwave left, Steve hurried towards another exit. He contacted Moonstriker from his berth.

"Dude what now?"

"I say we actually try talking to them. But first we should mabye mention this to Megatron."

"ARE YOU NUTS? He would end up choosing a very evil idea." Steve said nearly panicking.

"Don't worry, I will take care of it!"

Moonstriker finds Megatron coming out of the energon supply room. He shutters at first but he knows he's supposed to show bravery since he is the FIC. He walked towards Megatron who was walking the opposite direction.

"Escuse me sir?" Moonstriker asks shaking a little.

"Yes Moonstriker, I was just about to find you!" Megatron said grinning.

"You were?" Moonstriker said tapping his claws together.

"Yes, you ever happen to see Starscream or Soundwave have you? Megatron asked.

"Why sir I was just about to tell you about them. I had to break up a fight between them and now they want to kill each other. I was just wanting to tell you that I am going to resolve this problem. No need to worry." Moonstriker said sounding confident and then saluted.

"I hope so, because if you fail, I will set them right myself and mabye YOU!" Megatron said leaning in towards Moonstriker's face.

Later Megatron was in the main control room when Starscream walked into the room. Megatron didn't even have to look to see who it was as he recognized the clanking sound of Starscream's heels. Megatron grinned quickly realizing this was going to be fun.

"Ah Starscream! And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you right now?" Megatron said finally turning around.

Megatron quickly looked surprised seeing the multiple dents and a black eye Starscream recieved during the energon supply room rumble. Starscream was in a good mood.

"Lord Megatron, I am truly your most loyal servant and trustful SIC right?" Starscream asked smiling.

In his head, Megatron was thinking _"Oh s**t Here we go!"_. Megatron grinned.

"Yes you are, besides the times you wanted to kill me. I must say your attitude these days are...interesting." Megatron said feeling embarrased saying that.

"Thank you Sir, I just wanted to know because SOME people probably don't." Starscream said turning his head towards the door.

_"I can't believe this is really happening!" _Megatron thought as he gave Starscream a funny look.

"Are you okay sir?" Starscream asked cocking his head to the side.

Megatron shook his head realizing he had zoned out.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Megatron said. "Now go, I have work to do!" Megatron snapped when he really didn't and he just wanted to laugh instead.

Starscream grinned and exited the room. Just as he did, Soundwave appeared from another door shaking his head, much to Starscream's anger.

"Like you could do better, Megatron said _I_ was his most loyal servant." Starscream said as both mechs were back in each other's face. Soundwave had no voice recording's to respond so he spoke himself.

"You? Please! He probably said that just to make you feel better!" Soundwave taunted Starscream.

Starscream's optics glowed more redder and he gritted his teeth. He got ready to claw Soundwave but he gained the strength to resist since Megatron was nearbye.

"I got my eyes on you" Starscream sneered pointing at him. "Especially _this_ one!" he said pointing to his right eye that had been blackened by Soundwave. Starscream slowly walked away without another word.

Soundwave proceeded to go towards Megatron who was expecting him.

"Ah Soundwave, what do you need?" Megatron said turning to him.

Soundwave finally had a recording of Megatron himself to play.

"Soundwave is my most loyal and trusted servant and I actually would call him a friend." Megatron voice said. The quote had been taken a few days ago.

"It's true Soundwave, you are!" Megatron said a little surprised Soundwave had heard that.

Then Soundwave played what Starscream said a few minutes ago.

"Megatron said _I _was his most loyal servant." Starscream voice played making Megatron feel a little guilty.

"Soundwave, I only said that because he just likes to hear about himself so he can brag!" Megatron said smiling.

Soundwave nodded and proceeded to exit. He was pleased.

"Hehehe...eat your spark out Starscream." Soundwave said walking back to his room.

Little did they know, Moonstriker and Steve were watching the whole time. They snickered to each other.

"Looks like Soundwave won this round." Moonstriker said.

"Yeah, but when are we going to actually try to get them to be friends again?" Steve asked.

"Don't worry, tomorrow we shall begin Operation: Seeker Trouble." Moonstriker said patting Steve's back.

"This will be quiet an adventure!" Steve said.

Just then Dreadwing came by.

"Hey guys can I join you?" Dreadwing asked.

"Sure, as the fleshlings say "The more the Merrier"! Moonstriker said.

_**Winner of Round 1: Soundwave**_

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Round 2

Round 2

That night, Steve stayed up while everyone else slept to spy on the seekers. He walked past Starscream's room and just happen to peer through the little door window. Starscream was asleep while lying on his back and still had all the dents and the black eye. Just then Steve spotted Soundwave coming his way. He saw his chance to try and stop him.

"Wait sir, what are you doing?" Steve asked trying to gather courage.

Soundwave just stared at Steve for a few seconds but didn't say a thing. Instead he just walked around him. Steve could see Soundwave was heading for Starscream's room and followed him. He could see the multiple dents and scratches Soundwave had recieved during the little incident. Steve was concerned.

"Please sir, might I be of assistance?" Steve asked.

Soundwave looked at him again. He pointed a talon at Starscream, then the lock panel on the door, then Lazerbeak on his chest. Steve actually understood. Soundwave was going to lock Lazerbeak with Starscream in his room to scare him. He knew how to deactivate door code panels and was going to deactivate Starscream's preventing him from using it. Soundwave laughed evily as he opened the door slowly. Lazerbeak detached and went inside. Steve could have sworn Lazerbeak had just laughed too. Soundwave closed the doors and locked him in till morning. Soundwave turned back to Steve and walked up to him. Steve nearly screamed in horror that he was about to get hurt. But he didn't.

"Never tell anybody!" Soundwave said pointing a talon at Steve who nodded quickly.

Just then they heard a scream. Followed by lazers. Soundwave and Steve begin laughing their afts off.

"SOUNDWAVE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Starscream yelled realizing he couldn't get out. Lazerbeak kept on swooping around him. Starscream begin punching the door making the metal of the door push out taking the form of a fist. There was a little window that Lazerbeak used to escape and flew back to Soundwave's room. Soundwave and Steve scrambled away still laughing. Meanwhile Starscream had finally calmed down and just sat on his berth thinking of payback. He could have blasted the door but that may have woken everyone on the ship including Megatron. He decided to wait till morning. Then he remembered something. He heard another laugh. He thought of who could possibly help Soundwave out with this prank. He couldn't think of any eradicon names. Then he thought of the wrong name!

"MOONSTRIKER!"

Later that night, probably around 2:00 AM, Moonstriker was asleep. What he didn't know was that he was now in big trouble. He was faced away from the door. Suddenly a familiar figure opened his door slowly. As the figure approached him he still didn't awake. The figure's red glowing optics stared down at him. A little light shown from the door that was opened a little revealing Starscream in front of Moonstriker. He rolled Moonstriker onto his back waking him up.

"Huh? Starscream how did y-"

_**SLASH! POW!**_

Moonstriker recieved a swipe to the chest and then a fist to the face, knocking him into one of the walls. Starscream then pinned him to the wall growling. Moonstriker watched as energon from his mouth and chest dripped to the floor.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Starscream said angrily.

"WHAT DID I *cough* DO?" Moonstriker snapped back.

Moonstriker could have easily knocked Starscream out the Nemesis but he didn't.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID, YOU HELPED SOUNDWAVE TRAP ME IN MY ROOM!" Starscream yelled shoving Moonstriker on the floor.

Moonstriker shot right back up and both mechs were now in each other's face.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Moonstriker said angrily. "BESIDES HOW CAN YOU BE LOCKED IN YOUR ROOM? ALL ROOMS HAVE AN UNLOCK CODE, DUH!" he added pointing to his unlock code chamber on the wall.

Starscream's anger turned to confusion.

"Wait, I know Soundwave locked me in by deactivating my code panel, but if you weren't the person who I heard laughing with him, then who was?" Starscream said looking around. Then he turned back to Moonstriker.

"Since you're new here I'm going to keep a close watch on you!" Starscream said. "So watch out!" he added as he raised his left hand and showed the claws he swiped him with at his face. A shine effect ran down all 5 of them and twinkled at the sharp ends.

Starscream left the door open and went back to his berth. Moonstriker suddenly fell back down covering up his stomach and coughing. Steve's room was just a few doors down and he woke up hearing the coughing. He scrambled out of bed and went straight for Moonstriker's room.

"HOLY ALL SPARK WHAT HAPPENED?" Steve panicked helping Moonstriker up.

"Starscream attacked me." Moonstriker said as Steve helped him on his berth.

"Why? Oh man you're leaking a lot!" Steve said.

"He thought I helped Soundwave lock him in his room." Moonstriker said.

"What? You didn't, I was there when Soundwave did it but I didn't help. I just watched!" Steve said. "We don't even have the same laugh."

"Well, it must have been pretty good because Starscream was pretty mad." Moonstriker said. "Dude, Knock Out's asleep and I don't want to disturb him so what do I do?"

"I will head to the med bay don't worry!" Steve said. "Wait, how did Starscream get out?"

Just then Soundwave poked his head in scaring them.

"I heard a commotion what happened?" Soundwave asked seeing the beat up Moonstriker.

"Starscream happened!" Steve said.

"He must have escaped by ripping the door off the hindges!" Soundwave said. "Uh-oh! This was my fault...half and half."

"You think so?" Steve said in a goofy voice.

"Well Starscream won this round!" Soundwave said.

"Yes he did now go get some bandages." Steve said before becoming surprised that he just ordered Soundwave to so something.

After being bandaged, Moonstriker rested on his back thinking that he had to end this soon. It was getting out of hand. He sighed and tried to get some sleep. He thought about what Megatron's plan might have been.

_**Winner of Round 2: Starscream**_

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Round 3

Round 3

The next day, Knock Out finished patching up Moonstriker. Breakdown was in there too wanting to know all about it.

"Man, I always thought every new 'con these days had to go through beatings as a initiation." Knock Out said as Moonstriker sat up on the berth.

"I'm glad there isn't!" Moonstriker said.

"I don't think you guys want to see Starscream right now!" Breakdown warned.

"Why?"

"He seems to have gone a little crazy" Breakdown said but Moonstriker and Knock Out both raised an optic-brow. "Well...crazier than usual." Breakdown added.

"We need to stop them before one of them gets killed!" Moonstriker said.

"You're not actually on either side are you?" Knock Out asked.

"Well, Soundwave helped me out last night so, I rather be on his side. Besides Starscream did this to me!" Moonstriker said.

Knock Out and Breakdown looked at him with evil grins.

"Say, how about some...revenge?" Knock Out said.

Later in the main control room, Megatron was looking at some data on the screen while Soundwave was once again organizing data pads. Starscream came in and growled at Soundwave who paid him no mind. Starscream walked up to him and Soundwave could hear him breathing hard.

"Nice try!" Starscream hissed before turning away to another table near by.

Starscream and Soundwave's injuries and dents had all been fixed and healed at this point. Megatron sensed the tension between the two rising some more. He laughed in his head at the thought. Just then, Moonstriker entered.

"Escuse me Lord Megatron, I am still trying to fix this, but I had a little-" he turned to Starscream who wasn't paying attention. "Incident!" he turned back to Megatron. "So my plan will be delayed!" Moonstriker finshed. But Megatron was smiling a bit, not evil, but actually in a funny way.

"Take your time Moonstriker" Megatron whispered. "This is actually pretty funny!"

Moonstriker did a triple-take before looking confused. Meanwhile Soundwave was still orgainzing data while Starscream was looking at the controls for one of the screen panels. He was stressing out, he didn't know how to work it, only Soundwave did, he was determined not to ask for help or even talk to him. He looked at all the buttons and levers. Knock Out actually owned a control panel manual and walked over to Soundwave with one in his hands. Moonstriker and Megatron watched as Knock Out whispered something to Soundwave who nodded while nearly laughing. Starscream began to panic. Breakdown came beside him to pretend to help him. Starscream was about to press a button.

"Nope" Breakdown said giving him a grin.

Starscream put a claw on another.

"Nah!"

Starscream gasped and looked frantically at Megatron and Moonstriker. Starscream growled when Moonstriker flipped him off. Starscream turned around and tried again.

"No!"

Starscream face-palmed. He heard taunting and saw Soundwave and Knock Out looking at him. Knock Out waved the manual in front of himself. Starscream gulped. Soundwave was imitating a chicken which made Starscream realize Soundwave was calling him a scaredy-bot. Starscream growled and turned back around. Starscream looked at one of the levers and wrapped his claws around one of them and looked up at Breakdown who was giving him a "ARE YOU NUTS?" look. Starscream gave up, he finally pressed one of the buttons shutting down all the lights on the Nemesis. All that could be seen was yellow and red optics and a blue lit up faceplate.

"Oops!" Starscream said face-palming again.

Moonstriker and Soundwave approached the control panel. Soundwave pressed one button and all the lights came back on. Once the lights were on, Starscream could see Knock Out and Breakdown making a break for it. Then he looked at Megatron who had a look that meant "Seriously?" Then Soundwave who shoke his head. And finally Moonstriker who balled his claws into fists.

"Uh, might I ask why you are-"

_**POW!**_

Moonstriker punched Starscream down to the ground.

"That's for last night!" Moonstriker said before walking out.

Starscream got up wiping energon from his mouth. Megatron walked over.

"How does revenge taste?" Megatron said before high-fiving Soundwave even though Soundwave only had 4 fingers.

Starscream looked at both of them before growling and walking out of the room. As he did, Steve and Dreadwing were about to go in when they saw Starscream covering his mouth. They giggled. Starscream attempted to claw at them making them bolt into the room and shut the door. Starscream walked back to his berth admitting defeat...for now!

_**Winner of Round 3: Soundwave and Moonstriker**_

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Round 4

Round 4

Later that day, Steve talked about the whole situation to the other eradicons over in the eradicon hangout. They were surprised and impressed with Steve's explanation.

"Dude you better be careful!" one said.

"Yeah, they will rip you apart!" another one said.

"Oh not Soundwave we're pretty tight. But I should totaly be careful of Starscream. You should have seen when Moonstriker punched the heck out of Starscream. Well, I didn't see it in person but Moonstriker told me." Steve explained while copying the punch Moonstriker did.

"Moonstriker? You mean the new guy?" one said.

"Yep, I don't know yet but I'm probably his best friend." Steve said.

"Lucky!" one said.

Steve was considered the bravest eradicon ever for surviving a conflict with Starscream and Soundwave. Speaking of Starscream, he had left the Nemesis to clear his mind. He walked around the dusty desert of Jasper, Navada. Little did he know, he was half a mile from the Autobot Base. As he walked he would kick little rocks and claw big ones. He tried to stay away from the nearbye road and just continued blindly through the desert. He actually thought it was nice. It was very dusty but he didn't mind. He finally found a big and long rock and sat on it. He sighed and continued to clear his mind but the thought would not go away. He was so furious with Soundwave, Megatron, Moonstriker and the others. He held his claws in front of his face which were very dusty. He remembered all the times he killed with them, the times he beat people with them, the times he tortured people with them, the times he scared people with them, and how much he wanted to do all those things to a certain seeker. He curled his claws into fists and slammed them into the rock he was sitting on. He then drew a picture of Soundwave's face into the dirt. He looked at it for a second, then clawed the picture till it was no more. He was beggining to cry. Everyone was turning against him. Everyone was laughing at him. Watching him being humiliated. He now wished he had just watched where he went when he bumped into Soundwave. He just sat there, thinking.

"Soundwave...I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, Steve, Moonstriker and Dreadwing were putting more energon cubes in the energon supply room. Some eradicons had recently been sent to gather energon. Some were still out looking. Moonstriker made sure Steve didn't have to go.

"Heh, look at all this!" Moonstriker said.

"I know! It's too much! Dreadwing said.

There were so many cubes that the room looked like a huge swimming pool made out of cubes.

"I'm bored what should we do?" Steve asked. Dreadwing made an evil smirk.

He shoved Steve into the pile of cubes. Steve resurfaced.

"What was that for?" Steve said.

"What? I thought it would be fun!" Dreadwing said. Then Moonstriker smirked.

"Sure that was...BUT NOT AS FUN AS THIS!" Moonstriker shoved Dreadwing into the pile which Steve laughed at. Dreadwing resurfaced while Moonstriker came closer to the pile.

"I thought it would be fun!" Moonstriker said imitating Dreadwing's voice. Dreadwing grinned evily and growled.

"OH NOW IT'S ON!" Dreadwing said grabbing Moonstriker and pulling him into the pile and both mech's began a wrestling match under the pile. Steve wanted to join in too and dived into the pile. Every few seconds one of them would pop up looking for the other one, only to be grabbed back in or they dove back in themselves. All three mech laughed and grunted as they fought on. This went on for a good 5 minutes before Soundwave happened to walk by. He walked in seeing the commotion.

"Uh, am I seeing something I'm not supposed to be seeing?" Soundwave asked as he saw one of Dreadwing's hands pop up, form a fist and swing back in hitting Moonstriker. Steve was then seen scrambling out of the pile and walked up to Soundwave. He was very tired and had a few dents.

"Oh hey Soundwave, me and the other two were just having a little wrestling match." Steve said. Dreadwing popped up with Moonstriker in a headlock and both stared at Soundwave.

"Hey Soundwave!" they both said.

"Guys have you seen Starscream?" Soundwave asked at the two mechs got out of the pile.

"No, why? Planning another prank?" Moonstriker asked.

"No, but I'm just surprised I never saw him after you hit him." Soundwave said pointing to Moonstriker.

"Weird, you have his signal?" Dreadwing asked.

Soundwave tried to look up some coordinates and found Starscream's signiture just a mile away.

"I found him!"

"Okay? What for?" Steve asked.

"Starscream sent me a message about wanting to apolagize. Can you guys come with?" Soundwave asked.

"Sure, I guess!" Moonstriker said.

On the way through a groundbridge, Soundwave thought to himself.

"Starscream...I'm sorry too!"

_**Winner of Round 4: No one**_

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Final Round

Final Round

Back in the desert, Starscream had fallen asleep. Well, until he got poked in the head. Starscream yawned, woke up and came face-to-face with an eradicon. Starscream hopped of the rock and saw he was surrounded by many eradicons. One stepped up.

"Look here guys, instead of energon we found the wimp of the decepticons." the drone said with the others laughing. Starscream growled.

"Wimp? I AM NOT A WIMP! YOU SHOULDN'T TALK TO YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER LIKE THAT!" Starscream said.

Starscream was then shoved from behind by another. Starscream turned around.

"You lost your touch Screamer. We're not afraid of you anymore. Everyone thinks you're a wimp, you've become shy, scared, weak. That's not the Starscream we have had to live with. Soundwave was always the better one, no wonder you could barely get your way." the drone said.

"This is none of your concern!" Starscream snapped. Then he was punched in the face by the drone knocking him to the ground.

Starscream grunted as tried to get up. The eradicons moved in.

"No way you can stop us now!" another one said. "You beat us up all the time, and now it's OUR TURN!"

Quickly they all began to beat him mercilessly. Starscream tried his best to fight them off but there were too many. Starscream clawed at the eradicons legs knocking a few down. He used the rest of his strength to get up and jump out of the crowd. Starscream staggered back, energon was dripping again from his mouth and now his arms and chest. He couldn't fly away as the drones had bent his wings. The eradicons closed in on him again.

"Where do you thing you're going?" one said.

"Away from you fools!" Starscream said. But as he turned to run he fell down still very injured from his wounds. The eradicons laughed at Starscream's humiliation and proceeded to continue beating him. Starscream actually began to plead.

"STOP! PLEASE! NO MORE!" Starscream begged but to no avail.

One eradicon picked him up and shoved into the rock he was sleeping on earlier. Starscream legs shook nervously. He couldn't speak a lot as he had became too afraid. Then one of the drones came to him and laughed.

"Looks like you will be taking orders from _us_ now!" the drone said as he raised a fist.

Starscream gasped. Suddenly he found strength he didn't know he had. He shoved the drone furiously.

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM NO DRONE!" Starscream yelled and attacked the drone. He stabbed the drone in the chest but didn't kill him. Then he punched him into some others. Starscream put his fists up preparing for a fight. The area of desert they were in became a boxing ring. Two drones lunged at him but Starscream blocked their blows and punched them away. One drone threw a rock but Starscream dodged it, only to recieve an uppercut by another drone. He clawed the drones chest and kicked him. Two jumped on him from behind nearly bringing him down but Starscream stayed strong, but not for long. Starscream fell to his knees. But just as the remaining drones were about to attack, a huge black monster truck roared into view smashing a few down. Then missles from a jet and helicopter hit and knocked out more. Finally lazers from a car fired and knocked out the remaining drones. Surprisingly they all survived. Starscream was on all fours in pain. He noticed a shadow surrounding his.

"Whoever you are, please, I give up!" Starscream said closing his optics. His left eye was now a black eye. Starscream braced for impact but instead he saw a hand being held out.

Starscream looked up to see Soundwave holding out his hand. Moonstriker, Dreadwing and Steve were also there.

"Soundwave? You actually came to find me?" Starscream said taking the hand and was helped up.

"Yeah, you okay?" Soundwave asked.

"I guess, OW I have such a headache!" Starscream said rubbing his head.

"Why did those drones attack you?" Dreadwing asked.

"They said I was weak and scared and they wanted to get revenge on me for mistreating them all the time. Now I see the anger they always had built up inside of them. Are they dead?" Starscream asked.

"No, just knocked out! I wonder what Knock Out's going to think about this." Steve said.

"Starscream when you said you were sorry, did you really mean it?" Soundwave asked.

"Yes, I did! I'm sorry for bumping into you, for threatening you, and insulting you!" Starscream said in a sad tone.

"It's alright I forgive you. I'm sorry for trapping you in your room, humiliating you and fighting you." Soundwave said.

"No problem, besides it was a little funny I must admit!" Starscream said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, but you're still going to be trying to get your way with Megatron aren't you?" Soundwave said already knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah!" Starscream said. And now I have one more person to apoligize to." Starscream said turning to Moonstriker.

"Moonstriker, I'm sorry for beating you up that one time. I just didn't trust you much is all!" Starscream said worried Moonstriker would still be mad.

"It's okay dude, all energon under the bridge." Moonstriker smiled coming up to Starscream and putting a clawed servo on one of his shoulders.

"Guys we need to get back, Megatron might be looking for us!" Steve said.

Soundwave created a groundbridge from his face-plate screen and they all rushed through carrying the out-cold eradicons. As they entered the Nemesis they dropped off the eradicons in the med bay. Then they went to find Megatron. Megatron was reading a data pad and heard multiple footsteps. He turned and grinned at the beaten up Starscream.

"Moonstriker, was this your plan? To gang on Starscream?" Megatron asked coming over with a grin.

"No Lord Megatron, we actually had to stop the eradicons you sent for energon because they did that to him!" Moonstriker said.

Megatron nodded and saw Soundwave standing right next to Starscream helping him stand. Megatron gasped.

"Soundwave and Starscream? Not fighting?" Megatron asked in disbelief.

"We learned from our mistakes Lord Megatron!" Starscream said coughing.

Megatron proceeded to advance towards Moonstriker. Moonstriker didn't know what was about to happen so he winced. Megatron stood in front of him.

"I think you will make a fine FIC." Megatron said before walked out the room nudging Starscream a bit. Moonstriker smiled at the thought.

A few days later things had finally calmed down on the Nemesis. Starscream and Soundwave were getting along which pleased everyone else. The eradicons that beat up Starscream were taught a painful lesson by Megatron. Moonstriker had made it official that Steve was his best friend. Later that day, more energon cubes were put into the energon supply room by Moonstriker and Dreadwing. Dreadwing gave Moonstriker another evil grin.

"Oh no! Not again dude, I'm warning you next time you do that I will make sure you suffer." Moonstriker warned pointing a claw at Dreadwing.

"You scared?" Dreadwing teased getting in Moonstriker's face.

"Dude I'm not playing I will bend your wings!" Moonstriker said evily grinning and balling his claws into fists.

"Let's go man!" Dreadwing said putting up his fists.

Just as they were about to fight, Breakdown rushed in coming at both of them with a grin.

"WRESTLE TIME!" Breadown yelled lunging at them.

"OH SCRAP!" Moonstriker and Dreadwing yelled right before they were tackled into the pile of energon cubes. Soundwave, Starscream and Steve were watching from outside the room.

"Dude, they are crazy!" Starscream said.

"Yeah...want to join them?" Soundwave suggested.

"I do!" Steve said.

"Oh please you would automatically get tossed out by them." Soundwave said.

"Says you!" Steve said.

"It's not you can take on any of us!" Starscream said grinning.

"Oh yeah?"

Steve actually lunges at both of them tossing them all into the pile of wrestling mechs. Megatron walked by and was surprised. He thought they were fighting for real when they were really just playing.

"Oh Primus what happened now?" Megatron said face-palming.

_**Winner of Final Round: All**_

_**The End...**_

_**Please let me know what you thought. But please no bad comments.**_


End file.
